


Slow Starts

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Sometimes it's Sam's choice, sometimes it's not.





	Slow Starts

Sam was gonna go crashing into their room, make a huge ruckus, scare the shit out of them. They need to get on the road for a case, and time’s a-wasting. But, eh, fuck it. They look so comfortable all wrapped up together, Sam just doesn’t have the heart. Let ‘em sleep another half an hour. There’s time for one more cup of coffee.

* * *

They should be getting on the road. They’ve got hours of driving ahead of them. But Sam doesn’t have the heart to wake them up; he can see how peaceful they look, how content. He’ll give them another half an hour.

* * *

Sam’s plans for an early start are evaporating before his eyes. At this point, he might as well go back to bed. Those two aren’t going to be ready to go any time in the next couple hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Images are from [happyasingay](http://happyasingay.tumblr.com/post/138706860555), [gayinbed](https://gayinbed.tumblr.com/post/143290036883), and [Love Has No Gender](http://cutegayscouple.tumblr.com/post/167499140668).
> 
> This is my 100th work posted at AO3!


End file.
